Eric to the Rescue
by Pam in pastels
Summary: Eric saves one of Sookie's friends from certain death. Set after Dead and Gone.
1. Chapter 1

Eric raced frantically to Sookie's house. He had just hung up and he could feel the fear radiating through the bond. Why hadn't Sookie told him about her new friend? She should have known that it would be dangerous to Missy with vampires around. After what happened to most of Sookie's friends, Eric was afraid that this would just be another way for enemies to use and hurt Sookie. His job was to protect her from both physical and emotional damage. His bonded was keeping him busy even when he was trying to avoid her. She was obviously in turmoil ever since her great grandfather, Niall, had decided to close the portal and he wanted to give her some space. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep an eye on her. He had sent a seemingly harmless vamp named Bubba. Sookie liked Bubba and Eric knew that Bubba wouldn't intentionally hurt Sookie, but Sookie's new friend was another matter entirely.

Eric looked down over the woods that surrounded Sookie's home. Bubba couldn't have gone far. If he moved fast enough Eric might be able to save Missy from a slow and painful death from exsanguination. His ears perked up and he stopped in his tracks to listen to the faint cries of who he assumed must be Missy. They were a mile away, but Eric managed to get there within a minute. In a small clearing a large figure was hunched over his victim. She had left fresh scratch marks on Bubba's pale skin. He didn't seem to care.

Eric took the straight forward approach and bellowed. "Bubba, put her down. I'll get you another. Whatever type you want, but that is Sookie's friend and you will upset her if you kill Missy"

Bubba was slowly processing this information, but he held onto his prey by the throat with a possessive glint in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt Miss Sookie's feelings none master . I found her and I was going to take her when she snuck into Miss Sookie's house. I've been looking for her and I found her now. She is mine".

Eric found it a bit amusing that Bubba was claiming ownership over Missy. However he could see that Bubba was dead set on draining her. Eric went on the offensive and in a set of movements that couldn't be seen he backed Bubba into a tree and held him by the throat. If this were a mere human Bubba would be choking or dead from strangulation by now, but since Bubba was a vampire and had no need to breathe he struggled wildly against Eric's firm grip. While one hand was at his throat his other reached carefully for the hand that was grasping Missy. She was lucky that Bubba hadn't broken her neck yet. Eric quickly peeled back Bubba's index finger and thumb from Missy's throat. She slowly slipped free of Bubba's grip and fell, unconscious, on the ground. The damsel was saved. Now to calm down Bubba and remove him from the vicinity. Eric grabbed hold of Bubba under his arms and levitated him off the ground floating higher and higher with the vamp still bucking frantically to get out of Eric's grasp and back to his meal. Eric wouldn't be able to leave her alone so he needed to find a method to get rid of Bubba without leaving. The answer popped into his head and sent a message to Pam through his mind. She was there within minutes and by this time Bubba had relaxed in Eric's arms.

Pam approached the scene cautiously. Her master was still in midair holding onto Bubba, while in the shadows she caught a glimpse of Missy and started cracking up. Eric did not seem amused at all and she straightened back up. She took hold of Bubba as she was instructed and was about to head back to Shreveport with him, when she turned to Eric and smirked devilishly. She would never let him live this down.

Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 had rescued Missy, the newly adopted kitten of his bonded. "Ah, the things we do for love"

"Shut up Pam", he muttered, but she was already gone. He knew how ridiculous it was that he had flown to the rescue of a cat, but it was certainly better than giving Sookie another being to mourn for. Missy was still breathing and he couldn't feel any broken bones through her soft white fur. She had lost a little bit of blood that spattered her coat and oddly reminded Eric of his favorite dress on Sookie.

Within minutes he was in front of Sookie's house cradling the warm ball of fur in his large Viking hands. He entered through the door to find Sookie looking blankly at the fireplace, her face streamed with fresh tears. As she saw the bundle in Eric's hands her eyes went wide and she smiled her beautiful, genuine smile. "Eric, you did it! You saved her!" She ran to hug Eric and kissed him thoroughly. Missy woke up and popped her head between the two slowly licking the tears from Sookie's face as she and Eric continued their passionate embrace. When they stopped Eric walked Sookie over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and set Missy on her lap. "Eric don't you want to pet her? She's so soft". She paused to consider his expression. "What's the matter are you not a cat person?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, still running on the lust from his adrenaline rush and replied in his low sexy voice, "There's only one pussy I want to pet tonight"

The End

A/N: I like interacting with my readers and rewarding them for responding so if, along with your review, you can tell me what famous embrace their kiss is based off of, I will write you your own fic. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there everybody. Thank you to all the people who took the time to read and review my story. I've been getting people asking me to make a follow up chapter to this fanfic for weeks, so here you go. Enjoy!

Sookie's POV

"There's only one pussy I want to pet tonight"

I had always loved him for his ability to cheer me up. He was trying so hard to help me through these difficult times, but I felt nothing but frustration and sorrow when I tried to make sense of everything that had happened to me in these past weeks.

Deep down I was still sad over my great-grandfather leaving me. Since Claudine had died, he was the only other family I had left besides Jason. Here Eric was, saving my newfound kitten from getting drained, and I knew I should have felt grateful or at least amused by the whole situation, but all I could do was keep thinking about all that I had lost.

So much pain and agony came flooding out of me that Eric took a step back.

"Have I said or done something to upset you lover?" He gently whispered. He was hurt by the feeling of rejection.

"I can't Eric. It's not you. I just don't want sex right now." I could feel his inward sigh. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, slowly combing through my hair with his long, cool fingers.

"Tell me what's wrong lover. What can I do to make you happy?" He had never sounded so desperate.

"Nobody can ever give back what I've lost. My family, my friends, my very soul seems to have been taken from me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I used to be able to bounce back from problems before, but I feel so utterly defeated."

"Sookie, before I even knew that your cat was in danger, I planned to come over here to ask you something. You've been wallowing in your own self pity for weeks now. I can't stand to see you sad. I don't remember the last time I saw you smile before tonight. You have always been a stubborn woman, and now you are dead set on being miserable. I understand that you feel bereft. You still haven't spoken to me about what happened when you were kidnapped by the fairies."

He was still stroking my hair absentmindedly. He pulled me close to him, hugging my waist, burying his face into my hair. He took one deep breath to smell my hair. I had to admit that I had neglected to take a shower today and I felt guilty that I had not made the effort to clean myself up before he got here. I just didn't have the willpower to do anything anymore. I had recently quit my job because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving the house. I hadn't eaten in two days now simply for the fact that the pain in my stomach masked the pain in my heart.

"Sookie, I want you to come live with me. I know how you have railed against being a kept woman, but I can tell you haven't been taking care of yourself. Please lover, let me take care of you."

He turned her around and looked into her eyes. They had lost their sparkle. She felt empty and vacant inside. It would be nice to have somebody take care of her. Amelia had moved back with Octavia to New Orleans and Jason was never around anymore since he practically lived in Hot Shot. She didn't have the will to say no to him any longer.

"Alright, Eric. I'll come live with you"

A/N: Sorry if you thought that this chapter would be riddled with sex. I thought so too, but my muse apparently has different plans for this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric's POV

I couldn't believe it. My lover had always been an irritatingly stubborn woman who would never let me see to her needs even if it was what was best for her. She would be recalcitrant, as Pam so enthusiastically put it. I sat there on the couch, still stunned, while she went to pack. There was no talk, and she had closed herself off from the bond so I couldn't tell how she felt. At least that was one way she was still annoying me. I knew that I did that to her sometimes to protect her, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt a little when she shuts herself off from me like that.

She brought me out of my "downtime" by dropping the bags at the side of the door. "Can you help me with these please?" She had not even finished her sentence before I had picked them all up in one hand.

"Thank you Eric." She said it without a hint of sarcasm. She usually would be telling me to quit being a show-off. What happened to the old Sookie, full of life and a love for it? Would I ever get her back again? I appreciated the fact that she wasn't fighting me on anything, but in a way, I still miss it.

I could see now her spirit had been broken. Whatever those damn fairies had done to her, they had taken away a part of her. I would make sure that they paid. I can never let her know. As much as she has lost faith in the world, I never want her to lose her faith in me. Then again, after the hell that those two put her through, she might enjoy the process of torture. I almost longed to share everything about myself with her. I wanted her to know my dark side as well, hoping that she could embrace me completely, but I knew she had dealt with too much for now and needed time to reconnect with the world that she had cut herself off from. I would keep her ignorant for now, but someday I would share myself totally with my lover.

The ride back to Shreveport was eerily quiet. Sookie didn't even look at me. She stared out the window as the road passed by at 90 miles an hour. I have to admit I was very excited to show Sookie my home. I had upgraded from my bachelor pad to something bigger. At first I didn't know why I bought a larger house, but I realized that it was for Sookie. I had dreamt of the night that I could bring her home at last.

My thoughts were disturbed when Sookie blurted out, "I want to have a family again."


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie's POV

I don't know where that came from. Oh shit, he's looking at me. He's expecting more. Wait, he's pulling over now? Oh shitshitshitshit. My heart was hammering in my chest like it wanted to escape and run for the hills. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it all. I had fun with my new pet over the week, but it didn't come even close to the compassion and unconventional love I wanted to feel again. I felt so weak and needy to say it, but I wanted to be like everybody else. I wanted a family again.

"Sookie?" Did he just say something?

"What?" I tried to look nonchalant, utterly failing at doing so. Give me a break. I hadn't eaten in two days. Let's see you try to pull that off without food. I didn't think so.

"What do mean when you say 'I want to have a family again'?"

He was upset. It's not that Eric wasn't enough for me. I loved him to pieces, but the type of love I had lost couldn't be replaced by him. I didn't have anybody really left to care about me anymore. Nobody needed me there. Everyone's lives were just peachy without me. Amelia had gone home to New Orleans since she had no reason to stay in Bon Temps anymore since Tray had passed. Jason was practically living in Hot Shot now because of his new "abilities". Life had just continued on without me. It made me feel insignificant and alone. For years I had desired one thing, and just pushed it to the back of my mind. It couldn't happen. Not with Eric. He wouldn't allow it and he couldn't do it himself.

I sat shivering in the passenger seat. Thinking about what to do. I couldn't say what I was thinking, but it hurt me to try and keep things from Eric. Or are those his feelings through the bond? I was so confused and scared I did what my instincts told me to... I ran.

A/N: Hey everybody, I hope that you're all enjoying the story so far. Just for the record, Missy the cat is in the car with them. They didn't just abandon her at Sookie's house.

Please review, It helps me write when I know people actually enjoy reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sookie's POV

I must have been nuts to think that I could outrun a vampire. To Eric's credit he gave me a minutes head start before he decided to come after me. My supply of adrenaline was slowly running out, and in the middle of an open field I collapsed, choking on sobs. I think I was having what most people call a panic attack. Eric was by my side in minutes.

"Sookie, I'm glad to see that you still have your fight or flight response functioning properly."

I kept crying. He was so good at making me laugh and I didn't deserve him. Why on earth would he want me? I certainly wasn't worth all this trouble, was I? Everyone I cared about had left me except for this one man. Why? I can't tell him what's on my mind. It would only hurt him. It might even destroy our relationship. He had supported me through all these hard times and I had to protect him from my own thoughts. I felt like a paper boat being thrashed around a sea of sorrow. I was being pulled under slowly. Eric knelt down beside me to hold me in his arms and lovingly stroke away the rivulets of sweat that had formed on my brow.

"Sookie. You have to breath Sookie" He pulled me into a sitting position on top of him on the ground. "Breath in." I inhaled sharply, painfully. "Breath out." And I followed suit eventually getting my breathing under control, pulling on my big girl pants. I had a decision to make. I knew that this would eventually come out. Sooner rather than later? Or do I try to compose myself and tell him at a later date when I could control the situation? Either way he would be devastated. Or I could try to just push my wish to the attic in my head and lock the door. He would be happy and safe from my bitterness then, wouldn't he?

Eric's POV

I can't believe she ran away from me. It hurt me to watch her run, but she was so beautiful running in the moonlight, her golden hair swaying back and forth, her breath a sweet symphony rising into a crescendo. The smell of sweat pouring off her was a major turn on and the predator inside me gave a growl, while my logical self tamped it down and decided to revisit my fantasy at another point in time when Sookie wasn't an emotional wreck. I gave chase and caught up to her in seconds. She had collapsed into a pile on the ground. I approached her slowly trying to think of what to say. Maybe a joke would cheer her up?

"Sookie, I'm glad to see that you still have your fight or flight response functioning properly."

She merely wept more and I felt like such an ass. I contemplated again how I would torture Clovache when I saw her next. I could use the Chinese water torture method where the victim has water drip onto their forehead repeatedly, and substitute lemon juice for water. I could make her sit in a chair of iron needles, since that particular element was toxic to the fey. If she moved it would cause the needles to penetrate further therefore exacting more pain. I could already hear her agonized screams. Oh she would scream. I would have her begging for death in minutes. She was going to suffer dearly for her part in the torture of my bonded.

I was holding Sookie closely helping her to get her breathing under control, when a bit of the hatred I was feeling for the damned fairy must have slipped through the bond. Sookie gasped and looked into my eyes. She looked away from me and stood up.

"Why Eric? Why are you still with me if you feel that type of resentment towards me?"

Oh shit.

"Sookie, I.."

"I'm sorry I've taken up your valuable time. I know you're a busy man. I suppose you think I'm holding you back and making you weak for having feelings for me. I'm sorry to have caused you distress" She spit the words at me like venom and they struck my heart more painfully than any stake could. I couldn't hear it any more, I wanted my old Sookie back. I wanted to heal the wound that had filled her with resentment for the world. I put myself in front of her and tilted her chin up to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy and her tears had made her makeup run, but she was still a woman of incomparable beauty to me.

"Eric, I understand. I get it." The feeling of defeat apparent in her voice.

I felt a tear start down my face, "No lover, you don't."

Sookie's POV

He bent his face towards mine, softly kissing my cheeks where my tears had trailed down my face. He continued placing feather light kisses all over my face, nothing lusty or heated about these kisses. They were as cool and gentle as him. I kept my eyes on his, where his tears had started to fall and took his face in my hands as I slowly licked the blood before it could stain his shirt. Yes this was the man I loved, who loved me too. I felt shame for even thinking that he felt resentment towards me. I knew it wasn't true. I knew that Eric loved me and wanted me to be happy, and for now that meant a nice hot bath with my Viking. I would tell him about my wish tomorrow.

"Come on Lover, let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello there my lovelies! I hope that you've been enjoying my new Fic Lotto and the pieces that have resulted from it. As a forward to this story I'd like to thank murgatroid-98 for informing me that I made a goof. Since all my CH novels are currently being lent to 3 different friends at the moment, I'm working off of memory for the names. Clovache is supposed to be Neave. Sorry if I confused anybody.

Without further ado...

Chapter 6

When she asked to go home, I puzzled over whose home she meant. I was nervous to ask her because I was afraid she would want to go back to her house. It wouldn't bother me that much, but I didn't like any sort of rejection from Sookie. I also wanted her to be happy and safe, and at the moment it would be difficult to ensure those things if she chose to stay in Bon Temps. She has too many enemies who could easily take advantage of her emotional distress to hurt her. I don't think she has realized this yet, and I don't want to scare her when she's in this flighty of a mood.

We got back into the car and I asked, "Which way Sookie?" Without thinking, she pointed a delicate finger, over the dashboard, in the direction of Shreveport and I swear my heart just about burst with joy. She already thought of my place as home and she hadn't even seen it yet. We drove at a snail's pace compared to my usual speed. I knew she didn't like it when I went over the speed limit. It made me laugh. To think of all the things my Lover had been through, and yet she was still afraid of me going a little fast? I guess some things never change.

It took twenty more minutes to get home. She marveled at the architecture and small details, like the rose bushes and the bird fountain outside that I had never bothered to look at before. I parked in the garage and led her over the threshold of my house. I turned on the light in the foyer and heard a gasp.

"If that's how you react to the foyer, I might want to be wary of showing you the kitchen. I don't want you to faint on me Sookie."

"Eric, you can't tell me that you don't appreciate the craftsmenship that went into this house. It's gorgeous!"

"Well Lover, what would you like to see first?" She looked away a bit embarassed.

"Eric don't take this the wrong way, but I'm about to collapse. The first thing I want to see is a bathtub. Can you take me on a tour tomorrow when I'm fully awake?"

"Of course." I thought of which bath she would like best. Probably the biggest one, closest to the bed. I can't say that I wasn't as giddy as a child at the prospect of seeing her naked again. We hadn't done anything sexual for over a month now. Even though Pam had offered to relieve my sexual frustrations multiple times, I know Sookie wishes for monogamy. I didn't think it would be that hard to stick to abstinence for that long, but I was wrong. Maybe that's why Sookie's so on edge?

I scooped her into my arms and walked slowly up the stairs, through the bedroom doors and into the adjacent bathroom. I had the hot water running for her bath and held her up to help her undress. She was barely awake and was almost limp in my arms. While one held her up, the other stripped off her dress. It had come to reek of sweat, the open fields and the night air. It made me hard thinking back to my hunter fantasy. Snap out of it Northman. Give Sookie a bath, then tuck her into bed. She needs rest.

I momentarily leaned Sookie against the shower while I removed my clothes and then lowered us both into the warm water. She moaned against my ear and wrapped her arm around my neck. Goddamn it. Why did I have to play the part of the gentleman? My viking within kept saying I should pillage her, and I tamped down my libido with a massive mental shovel to the back of the head. I pulled Sookie off of me and used a nearby shower attachment to wet her hair, then massaged her scalp with her favorite shampoo and conditioner, then rinsed it dry and combed my fingers gently through the knots.

I told myself that I needed to get out of the tub, but another part of me just wished to stay in there and hold my Lover close, to reassure her I wasn't going anywhere. She sat in front of me and her head lolled back against my shoulder. She pushed herself further back against me and muttered, "I love you Eric" She was close to sleep and my caressing was slowly taking her there.

"I love you too dear one. Thank you for letting me take care of you."

"Don't worry about it. I just wish there were other things you could take care of, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"Sookie, what do you mean?" I knew there was something bothering her. Something else that maybe these past weeks had served as a catalyst to.

"Nothing, Eric don't worry about it" Even close to losing consciousness, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. It was times like these I wished I could glamour her into telling me exactly what was wrong. I sucked at this guessing game. I suppose that was the line of thinking that made me go through with my crazy idea.

I pulled her onto my lap, putting her back on the side of the tub so that I could look her in the eyes. She was almost asleep, but her eyes were still open and I reached out through the bond to focus and calm her. I felt her grip on consciousness had loosened. I caught her gaze and exerted at first a small bit of influence onto her to see how it would work.

"Sookie? Dear one. I want to know what's wrong darling. There's something bothering you that you won't tell me and I want to know what it is."

"No." I exerted a little more pressure with my glamour also sending her love and happy thoughts through the bond. She became a little less tense.

"Sookie, I love you and I want you to be happy. You're obviously discontent with whatever it is so why don't you tell me? You know you'll feel better if you do."

"You promise you won't be mad at me?" It was working. She was starting to slip into my mind.

"Angel, I could never be mad at you. I love you. I promise I won't be mad. What's wrong?"

"Eric, I want a baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie's POV

I hardly remember what happened after Eric slipped me into the bathtub with him. I think that I passed out from all the stress I was going through and Eric certainly helped me fall into a peaceful sleep by massaging me gently. I felt a bit ashamed for making him take care of me. He probably had better things to do than babysit me. How did I get so damn lucky to be cared for by such an amazing man? As I recalled his handsome features and the feeling of his skin against mine, I remembered the dream I had last night.

I was still sitting in the bathtub with Eric, sitting on his lap, laying my back on the cool porcelain side. The water was cooling down and it made me shiver. Eric looked into my eyes with longing and concern. He asked me what was wrong and I outright told him I wanted a child. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me what was wrong?" Realization had dawned on him. It was funny to see Eric's face when he was shocked or surprised. After his thousand years of existence little Sookie Stackhouse could still make his jaw drop. I told him this and giggled like an idiot, which made him look peeved at first and then quickly look away. He turned his face away from me and I couldn't gage his emotions from the bond.

"I love you so much Sookie. I want you to be happy, but I don't know how I can give you a child. I physically can't and it's in my nature to be possessive of you." I still couldn't see his face, but I heard a small drip and looked down to see tiny droplets of blood spiraling in the bath water. I stared, entranced at the way the blood spun and flowed, drifting lazily to the bottom of the tub. I turned back to Eric and placed my hand on his cheek, softly turning his face to mine. "I couldn't bear to watch you bear and raise another man's child Sookie, but if I don't let you, you may leave me because of it. You may push this to the back of your mind and tell yourself it's not important, but it will come back and cause you grief and pain. I know this is important to you Sookie. I can tell from the bond."

I put a finger to his lips and rubbed away the tears off his face with my thumb. He weakly smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me, slowly moving them to my shoulders. He picked me up slightly sitting up on his heels, tucking my legs underneath me and placing me on his lap once more. From my elevated position I was at direct eye level with him until he hunched his back slightly and lowered his head placing his cheek against my breast. He listened to my heartbeat while I ran my fingers through his hair holding him closer to me.

"I just want you to be happy. Why can't I make you happy?" He started sobbing again. I could feel the cool rivulets of blood trail down my chest and the breath was slowly squeezed out of me as his embrace around my waist tightened. "My love alone isn't enough. You want somebody to care for."

"Somebody to give my life meaning."

He loosened his grip around my waist and turned his head up to me. Straightening his back, he pulled me off his lap and sat me in front of him. The sudden lack of physical contact made me gasp and I shivered from the cold water and blood trails down my belly. He took my hands in his and stared straight into my eyes. The uncertainty and love there warmed me and I smiled trying to give him some reassurance. He paused trying to think about what to say. It was very out of character for Eric not to know what to say, but I patiently waited for him to speak.

"Sookie, I have lived over a thousand years and never has there been anyone as special as you. You make me completely happy, and if in any way I can make reparations to you, for not only the ways I've deceived or hurt you, but for the hardships you've suffered throughout your life, then I will." He shifted closer to me and lifted my chin up slightly to meet his eyes completely. The hand that had been gripping mine loosened and he placed it gently on my belly. "Is this what you really want Sookie? Will this make you happy?"

I looked down and placed my hand on top of his hand that was pressed lightly to my stomach. My eyes watered as I looked up at him.

"Yes"

He moved both of his hands to cup my cheeks and kissed me passionately, slowly, pouring forth all his love into the bond. I started to shiver again and this time he noticed. He picked me up out of the tub, cradling my body closely to his chest, while my arms locked around his neck. He opened the shower door and turned on the faucet and soon I was enveloped in warm water as it cascaded down both our bodies. Using his fingers he smoothly wiped away all the blood from my chest and belly. I reached up to do the same to his face and met his cool lips once more for a gentle kiss. I barely noticed him turn off the water. He carefully toweled me dry and slipped one of his Fangtasia t-shirts over my head. The lids of my eyes started to close as he tucked me into bed and spooned with me. The last thing I remember was him softly whisper while he stroked my stomach, "You're going to be a beautiful mother."

What a wonderful dream it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie's POV

The covers wound around me, while I stretched and rolled over to watch Eric as he slept. My head peeked up over his form to see if I could find a clock here somewhere. What time was it? A fierce hunger ripped through me that said I had overslept and needed to get my ass out of bed. I sat up gingerly and instantly I fell back onto the bed, clutching my head in agony. It felt like somebody had smacked me upside the head with a shovel. Maybe it was because I hadn't eaten in a while?

I carefully got out of bed, massaging my temples. In my waking haze, I managed to somehow stub my toe on the night stand next to the bed. As the pain jolted me awake, I started hopping up and down on one foot and ended up in a pile on the floor. How the hell did that happen? It was dark in the room, so I let my eyes focus, trying to locate whatever I had tripped on. Staring at me from under the bed was Missy looking irritated with her ears back and tail flicking back and forth. I guess I tripped over her when I tried to get out of bed.

Slowly I looked over my toe, already bruising nicely. I wondered briefly whether Eric would have any Advil in the house, but then realized he didn't need any. I was not having a good morning... afternoon... evening? I picked myself off of the floor feeling better now that I was awake and the pain in my toe actually helped me get my mind off the major migraine I was suffering.

I needed to get some food in my system and fast before I managed to somehow hurt myself even more. I stood up all the way and headed towards the door, which was firmly shut. When I opened it, I expected Missy to pass by my feet to get out of the room. She was probably still sulking under the bed, but when I looked I saw no sign of her. I wonder how she got into our room, let alone into the house. Eric had set up a nice bed for her in the garage last night. It seemed that I had a Houdini on my hands.

I was happy to discover that Eric had a sizable kitchen, although it looked like it had never been used before. The stainless steel appliances were brand spanking new and were no doubt top of the line. Hanging from the ceiling, over the stove, was a pot rack sporting even more cookware. The way the afternoon sun reflected light off all the appliances contrasted beautifully with the dark granite and white tile backsplash. It was warm contemporary kitchen that reminded me of Eric in its design.

I perused the refrigerator briefly, finding some fixings to make a sandwich. Setting the packages of turkey and Swiss cheese on the counter, I headed for the counter to find some bread. It was a walk-in pantry. When I stepped in it was too dark to see anything and I fumbled around trying to find the light switch. My fingers brushed against what felt like the panel for a switch, but when I flicked it on, nothing happened. The light didn't turn on, but I noticed the back wall seemed to swing outward. My inner Sherlock Holmes was doing a happy dance. It was a secret door with stairs that descended down into pitch black.

Now I was faced with a dilemma. Should I go snooping through Eric's secret underground passage, that clearly is none of my business, or should I shut the door and go make a sandwich and ask Eric to tell me what it is later? My polite Southern belle cringed at the impropriety (word of the day) of going through Eric's stuff, but then again he said he wanted this to be my home. What to do? While I was still standing in the dark doorway, pondering what to do, my mind became aware of some weird mental signature from within the darkness. I couldn't make out what their thoughts were, but I could tell somebody was in trouble. Sookie to the rescue!

I bolted down the stairs, into the darkness, until I reached the bottom. I felt around the walls trying to distinguish my surroundings. There were three different hallways. I opened my mind to try to find whoever was down here. To the left, right, straight ahead, all paths were empty, but I could still feel the presence was somewhere near. I decided to go to the left first. At the end of the hallway was a large office and study. I found a light and was delightfully surprised to find out the entire far wall was a built-in floor to ceiling bookcase. Philosophy, adventure, mystery and even some romances were proudly displayed. I liked this room quite a bit more than the kitchen. It was warmer, more personal. I made a mental note that I should ask Eric what his favorite books were.

I left the room just as I had found it to go see what was down the other passages. The room to the right was filled with countless precious artifacts, carefully preserved. The older ones were surrounded by a glass casing. Towards the back of the room, two objects caught my eye. Carefully placed on its own pedestal was an intricately marked knife. It seemed oddly familiar. I leaned forward to get a closer view and noticed there were flecks of dried blood that stained the blade. Why wouldn't Eric have cleaned it off? It didn't make sense. When I took a step back, I noticed an even smaller piece, that I missed on my first glance around the room. I walked closer to it and saw it was a bullet, caked in dried blood as well. It took me seconds to realize that it was the same bullet I had sucked out of Eric in Dallas, the first time I ever tasted his blood. I had been keeping it in the back of my drawer for safe keeping, but I guess Eric had found it. I can only imagine what the smirk on his face would have looked like when he realized what it was. The thoughts of Eric warmed me and made me smile like a lovestruck teenager.

I exited the room to wander around the halls some more and decided I would just go back upstairs since I could feel Eric stirring slightly. It must almost be dark. I started towards the stairs and at the foot of them I felt the mental signature again. I had almost forgotten that was why I came down here. It was coming from directly below me. I knelt down to feel the floor and realized it was a massive metal door. I located the handle carefully hidden so that it would look like a part of the door. Careful not to pull out my back I gave the door a tug upwards towards me and it easily opened. I guess my recent ingestion of vampire blood was still affecting my strength. I looked down into the hole and sat on the ledge. I realized there weren't any steps down into this room. It was a sheer drop. That wouldn't have affected Eric since he can levitate of course. I took a deep breath and prayed that the bottom wasn't too far down and that the landing was soft.

No such luck. I pushed off the edge and started falling into the darkness. I fell quite a few feet until I met the concrete ground with a thud. Ouch. What the hell was it with me injuring myself today? I scraped my knees and the palms of my hands, but other than that I was fine. I found a light switch that belonged to a dimly lit hanging lamp. I couldn't see much, but now I could definitely hear the mental signature of somebody. Wait now there were two. Shit. What was going on? I opened up my mind to see if I could judge the intent of whoever was down here, but before I could react somebody had snuck up behind me. My arms were held behind my back and I felt cold metal at my throat.

I screamed bloody murder and tried to fight it, but the knife to my throat kept my movements restricted. A man's voice chuckled next to my ear. "Oh don't fight me Sookie. You've got nothing to fear. I just need your help with something."

"Let her go!" I heard Eric bellow behind me. I wanted to call out to him from the bond.

"Keep your distance Viking. You wouldn't want me to slit her throat accidentally now would you? Although I have to admit it certainly would be ironic to have the knife that bonded you together to be the one to separate you as well." Jesus, this guy was serious. He had every intention of slitting my throat if we didn't cooperate.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Why Sookie, I'm hurt that you don't remember." He turned us around to face Eric and put his mouth right next to my ear. In a delicate whisper he continued, "I'm the man you've been sleeping with."

A/N: Wow, Sookie is just not having a great day is she? There you go. Here's another cliffhanger for you to ponder until this weekend. Who on earth could this stranger be? What does he want? Most importantly, how's Eric going to respond to that last statement? Sorry it's another short chapter. I've got to go get ready for my field trip to Griffith Observatory tonight for astronomy. BTW thanks to all of you who wished me luck on my test. Please don't feather and tar me for leaving y'all at another cliffhanger. I have midterms to study for, but I can tell you this: Reviews make me write faster, so the more of you review, the more likely I am to drop my studying ;D


	9. Chapter 9

I know that I promised another chapter of Abducted, but I got so many reviews for this story. I loved all the ideas you all came up with as to who the new stranger is. So without further ado, let's see what's going on in our sexy Viking's head :D

I tucked Sookie into bed after our bath, and headed to my office downstairs to do some work and just sort out my thoughts. I couldn't do that when I was near Sookie, being assaulted by her sweet fragrance and the sound of her breathing as she slept. Besides the fact that her scent made me achingly hard, just wasn't enough. This seemingly harmless darling, that wouldn't hurt a fly, had emotionally sucker-punched me. Well I guess I shouldn't say that. Sadly this wasn't the first time she had hurt me like this. When she flaunted John Quinn in front of my face, I at least could be angry. Anger was easier to handle than feeling depressed.

I wanted to cry some more. What the fuck is up with that? I'm Eric Northman, the most feared and respected vampire Sheriff in all of Lousiana, hell in probably all of the nation, and yet her words had hurt me. My thoughts shifted back to the actual issue at hand: Sookie. She wants a baby. How do I give her a baby? We could adopt. I wouldn't feel so bad about that. Although I didn't know if she actually wanted to be the mother or not.

The thought of asking Sookie whether she wanted to be the mother of another man's child just seemed so absurd. It made me furious. I didn't know what her wishes were, although I sincerely hope that adoption is an acceptable alternative. I still can't think of her going through nine months of carrying somebody else's baby in her womb. I wanted her to have my baby, but that wasn't an option. I had to stop acting like a spoiled child. I had learned long ago that life is filled with quite a copious amount of chores and responsibilities that we would like no part of. I needed to just accept that this was what Sookie wanted and find a way to ask her what she needed me to do about it.

I have to make this seem like she's telling me for the first time. I need to act surprised at first, but then transition to supportive. If I become emotional then she'll try to ignore it again. I don't want her to pretend that it's not important to her. She should never have to pretend around me, although I had the feeling that there was something traumatic that had happened in her past. I wasn't going to push her. She would tell me in her own time as she came to trust me, and I damn well wouldn't glamour her ever again. I had completely violated her trust by doing that, and I would do my best to make it up to her.

I sat in my office for hours trying to think about what to get for her as a gift. Wait did I even have a reason to get her a gift? Yes, I could say that it was a thank you to her for moving in with me. Well. Maybe she wasn't quite moved in. She could leave any time she wanted, a fact that scared the shit out of me. I could wake up and she'd be gone. Dammit Northman, quit acting like a baby and find a way to fix it! What would make her feel at home? I felt the familiar weariness start to settle over me and resigned myself to go to bed. I would think more on this tomorrow night. I could ask Pam what she thought would be a suitable gift. Yes, she would certainly know what to do.

I rushed upstairs to my bedroom to marvel at the gorgeous creature slumbering there. Even though her hair was a tangled mess from tossing and turning in her sleep, she looked beautiful. Her brow slightly furrowed and she seemed to be looking for something. I lightly placed a kiss on her forehead and her face relaxed, while her lips parted and she let out a contented sigh. I slipped under the covers and gathered her into my arms, burying my face into her hair. One of my hands drifted down her body to rest on her belly. I stroked it softly, trying to think on the positive side of a pregnant Sookie.

I could picture her now, the image of a Goddess, radiant and perfect, growing plump and happier by the day. We would spoon just like this, her hand on mine, waiting for the baby to kick.

I pull her closer to me, nuzzling her neck, peppering it with soft kisses. I place my lips next to her ear and tell her about my vision, about how happy we could still be. I told her how beautiful a mother she was going to be and fell asleep spooning her.

The next night I wake up right after sunset and try to think about how I should approach the subject without being too obvious. I roll over and find Sookie isn't in the bed with me. Maybe she went downstairs to eat something. I pull on pants and a tank top, then rush down to find Sookie. Although I can faintly smell her down here, she hasn't been in any of these rooms in hours. The room I smell her most in is the kitchen. Upon further inspection, I see that she left out turkey and cheese to make a sandwich. While I'm putting ingredients away, I'm alerted to the presence of something else. I look down at the unobtrusive cat that started this whole thing.

I guess I sort of owed the fur ball a thank you for giving me a valid excuse to go check on Sookie. When I try to pick it up, the damn cat hisses at me and scratches its way out of my arms, temporarily leaving me with small gashes on my arms. As I watch the cuts heal, I hear the creak of a door and look up to realize it's wide open. Oh crap. Well now I know where Sookie went. I can only hope she hasn't found my guest yet. I watch as the cat rushes into the pantry. Within seconds I hear her scream.

I am through the pantry door, down the stairs and slip down the trap door within seconds. My inner Viking bellows in rage at what I find there. A man is holding Sookie against her will, but I can't see her. His back covers her from view, but I can feel her blood screaming in my veins. What the hell is going on, and how did this man get into my house. One other question was in the forefront of my mind: Where the hell are this man's clothes?

"Let her go!" I start to see red when I notice he's holding a knife to her throat. I have to hold myself back. One false move and he'll kill her. I can tell he has no reservations about this. My suspicions are proven correct at his next words.

"Keep your distance Viking. You wouldn't want me to slit her throat accidentally now would you? Although I have to admit it certainly would be ironic to have the knife that bonded you together to be the one to separate you as well." How did this scumbag know that was the knife that bonded us? He knew too much about Sookie and I didn't like it one bit.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" It was nice to see that Sookie wasn't taking this without a fight. It's better than seeing her scared. If she were terrified, I don't know if I could keep my emotions in check. I'm trying my best as it is to send her calming feelings through the bond. That was until the asshole turned them both around to finally face me.

"Why Sookie, I'm hurt that you don't remember." Wait, what? Sookie knows this guy? "I'm the man you've been sleeping with." For a second I don't know what to say, but from the feelings I'm getting through the bond and the look on Sookie's face of sheer mortification, I can tell that the last statement was complete bullshit. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. I send Sookie one burst of calming emotion, then start my assault.

"So this is what you were so hesitant to tell me? I knew you were keeping something from me Sookie, but another man? I thought we'd gotten past your childish habit of flaunting of other men in front of me." She looked positively heart broken, but I have to keep her in the dark right now until I find out what this nameless man wants.

"Eric, no, please youhavetounderstand I'd never cheat on you. I have no reason to. You're so good to me Eric please please look at me. Look at me!!" I raise my eyes from my shoes and instead of looking into her eyes filled with sweet saline, I stare daggers at her captor.

"So you plan to use the woman who cheated on me as incentive for me to meet your demands? That's not really smart of you."

"Oh shush Northman, don't you fret your pretty head. I said I've slept with her. We've never had sex though, although trust me, it's not that I wouldn't love to bang your juicy little bonded here, but I have strict orders to adhere to. Though maybe I should take the opportunity to get some while the getting is good." He pulled her closer and placed one hand on her breast. He had somehow had time to zip-tie her hands together. "How would you like that Sookie?" She started sobbing. I can only imagine the memories that were coming to her mind. Her legs trembled and threatened to collapse underneath her.

"I'm going to ask this once. I want to know who the hell you are and what you want."

"Gladly, though you won't get a straight answer on my name Viking. I'm not that stupid. You can call me Neil, but Sookie here knows me by a different name. For two weeks now I've been watching her very closely, just waiting for you to come see her, but since you were keeping your distance, I had to orchestrate something risky to get you to take us back here."

"Us?" The only people I brought home with me last night were Sookie and her...

A/N:None of you saw that coming did you? I loved all your reviews trying to guess who Neil was, especially the people who thought Eric had a twin brother. That's just a soap opera waiting to happen. So what do you think Neil is there for? What other tricks does he have up his sleeve, besides his awe-inspiring power of being a complete ass? Again I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I've got to go write some more for Abducted and try working on DONB.

Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love reviews :D

Love PIP


	10. Chapter 10

"Us?" The only people Eric brought home were me and ... Missy? Wait, Missy's a guy?

"If you're a shifter then why didn't Eric smell you?"

"I'm not entirely shifter. My father was a shifter and my mother was a fairy. I'm a hybrid that got thrown out of "fairyland" because I'm not wanted there, but that's all going to change with your help little lady."

"How can I help you get back there? Didn't they close off the portal?"

"Officially yes, but some opponents of Niall Brigant created a back door so to say. They didn't think it was a good idea to retreat from your world. They want to overthrow Niall and for that we need our best men and a little leverage couldn't hurt either."

"You're here to collect Neave then?" What was Eric talking about? I thought that bitch was dead. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Eric, is that who's down here?" Please say no, please say no.

He paused slightly. "Yes."

"So you're taking her back to the fairy realm so you can be readmitted? Why do you need me?" The answer came to my brain just as the question left my lips. "I'm the leverage... aren't I?"

"Very good Sookie." He said it like he was talking to a dog. _Good girl Sookie, who's a good girl? _I really want to punch this guy out right now.

"If you think there's any way you're getting me to come with you, you're dumber than a bale of hay."

"Well that's why you're not the only leverage in the game Sookie. We had to think of who Northman would choose over you, and one certain vamp came to mind."

"You have Pam?" Eric's voice was strained and desperate.

"Call her phone. One of my men will let you talk to her if you wish."

Eric flipped open his phone and pushed a speed dial button. I sincerely hoped that Neil was bluffing because I don't know what Eric would do if he had to choose between Pam and I. "This is Eric Northman, let me speak with Pamela." Oh shit what the hell am I going to do? I am sure as hell not going to the fairy realm with this asshole, but what choice did I have? My hands were pinned behind my back and I felt Neil tighten something around my wrist. It felt like a very heavy bracelet, though I doubted Neil here was giving me any gifts.

"Pam, where are you? How many are there? Pam? Pam?!!" I heard a high pitch scream through the receiver of the phone. It must have been Pam. Oh Jesus what the hell is going on? He snapped the phone shut and looked back up at me, then to Neil.

"I love Pamela, but I cannot live without Sookie. I won't let you take her."

"Oh how sweet. I thought you might say something to that effect so I took out some insurance. You might notice a very large bit of metal attached to Sookie's wrist. Well that sir is a state of the art incendiary device. Every hour I text a six digit code to somebody to let them know I'm still alive. If I don't text them then they know to abort the mission and take care of both Pam and little Miss Sookie here. You try to stop me from leaving Viking, and you lose the two people closest to you. You have no actual choice in the matter. You meet my demands or they both die."

Eric was outmaneuvered, something that didn't happen very often. His eyes looked apologetic. He had already given up! What the hell? He was supposed to fight for me. I didn't want to go to the fairy realm and I had no doubt _thar be torture ahead. _I cringed out how my insides felt when thinking about what Neave and her partner in crime had done to me. There was no way I would let that happen again. I tried to reach out with my mind to Neil's and see if I could read him. His mind's barricade slammed down with a force that physically made my head hurt. OK. I guess telepathy couldn't save my ass this time.

"What are your demands?"

"Eric! No, don't let him do this! Please! Please don't let him take me."

"I have a list, but first things first. Release Neave."

Eric turned to walk further away and produced a key from out of nowhere. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I realized there was a chair towards the back with the figure of Neave slumped over, chained down with what I could only assume was iron, since that's what the fey are deathly allergic to. He unlocked her and I felt all my hopes come crashing down. Here we go again. I'm getting stolen away from Eric to be tortured by the same people who did it before. I would never get a chance to be Eric's. I would never have his baby. I would never see him smile again.

"Neave, are you alright?"

"I'm alright now that you're here."

"Quit being a sentimental idiot and tie up Northman." She proceeded to pull a set of silver chains off the wall, then paused, and smiled deviously at him.

"Don't you need clothes Perry?"

"You moron. We're not supposed to say names! Yes, I do need clothes. Why are you asking?"

"Well since the Viking will just be sitting here for a while, I thought you might need his pants more than he does."

"That's quite right. I need to look presentable when we bring back our prize to the chief. You wouldn't mind stripping off your clothes would you Northman? It would help me a great deal."

Eric glared so intently at him, that if looks could kill, this guy would already be buried. He stripped quickly, without a word, though I could tell there were a myriad of words that he wanted to say. None of them involved any pleasantries. He begrudgingly handed his pants and shirt to Neil (or should I call him Perry now? He seemed to loathe his name) who happily said "Thank you. Oh wait, I'll need those boxers too." Eric pulled off his boxers without stepping out of them and let them fall to the floor in a shredded heap. "Oops, guess you'll have to go commando." He started to shimmy into Eric's clothes. To my surprise and utter disgust, they actually fit him. On any normal guy, Eric's shirts would drown them. His tank top probably would be a dress on me.

Eric sarcastically muttered, "My pleasure."

"Northman, won't you sit down?" Perry motioned towards the chair that Neave had recently departed. I watched my pale Adonis sit down, praying that this was all a terrible dream. Neave approached Eric with the silver chains, and I struggled to remove myself from Perry's arms. She wrapped the silver around his legs arms and torso, and accidentally "dropped" the rest of the silver onto Eric's lap. If he were wearing pants this would have been a far less painful experience. The silver was entirely covering his length and I could feel the same searing pain radiate from my core. I let out a strangled cry.

"Interesting.", Perry said. He seemed amused by our pain. I was crawling on the floor trying to move towards Eric, but Perry grabbed me by my hair and hoisted me up off the floor. The yank of my hair caused me pain, making Eric moan and hiss more. "I bet that works with other sensations too. Hmm. I wonder if I made you orgasm whether he'd come all over himself? That would be a neat trick to watch."He started to pull me closer and trail his hand down my body.

"As much as I'd like to see that as well, we need to get out of here."

"They're coming to get us in fifteen minutes exactly Neave." She raised her eyebrow then smirked.

"Well I guess that means we have time to kill." She looked at me and smiled. "Hello Sookie. Do you remember me? My name is Neave. We spent some time together awhile ago. I had a fantastic time and just want to let you know I intend on taking good care of you. After all", she looked over her shoulder at Eric, "I owe your boyfriend that much, for how well he's been taking care of me and I think you deserve the very same treatment."

I watched Eric's eyes widen and wondered in horror what sort of torture my vampire had inadvertently chosen for me.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your marvelous reviews. I hope that the plot is living up to your expectations and for those of you reading Abducted and DONB, I'm sorry. I've gotten kind of caught up in this story. So what is Neave going to do for revenge? I shudder to think.

Please review. It really does make me write faster and makes me feel like my work is appreciated.

Love,

PIP


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry this is a day late everybody. One of my good friends asked me to attend her 1920s murder mystery party and that takes some research and preparation of its own. I know you have all been waiting for an update on this story forever, so without further ado.

Eric's POV

Neave's eyes glittered darkly as she uttered those last words; however, her laughter was light and melodic. The end result would have made me skip a heartbeat if I had one to skip. Instead, I listened to sound of Sookie's heart hammering in her chest. I tried to fight the silver, but the more I struggled, the deeper into my flesh it sunk. The pain made my mind trigger, searching for an answer to this dilemma, a way to wake up from this nightmare. There was none. All of the fairies that would have once upon a time popped in to rescue my lover were now in another realm and there was no known way to reach them. No other supes that I could contact at this moment would be able to take on these two.

There was no way out of this. Sookie would be taken from this realm before my very eyes. Her soul would be ripped from mine and our bond torn asunder. I would not be able to follow them to save her and once they had used her to make Niall bend to their will, they would discard her or have her mate with some fey male. I would never see her again in all my years. The thought sounded absurd and my brain kept flitting back and forth through all possible contacts all connections in this world that could help me keep my lover from leaving.

I reached out in the bond to comfort Sookie. Though my arms were bound with silver, I was caressing her tear-stained face and running my fingers lovingly through her flaxen tresses. I imagined kissing her forehead, her nose, then her lips. Her crystal blue eyes gazed back at me as I held her close and whispered through my soul.

"_Do not be afraid my lover. I will find you again. I swear on all that I hold dear that I will bring you home safely."_

"_I love you Eric."_

"_I love you Sookie."_

If these were our last moments together, I needed to make them count, and that does not include sitting idly by while my lover gets tortured again.

"Neave, why would you damage your trophy when we all know what you really want is to punish me?"

"You do have a point there Northman. I would much rather enjoy repaying the favor. Besides," she looked down at my Sookie and snickered, "been there, done that. Here Perian. Why don't you take her for me? I'm going to want both hands for this."

Sookie struggled against Perian as he took hold of her wrists. Her breathing was labored as she was held in the fey's vice. Neave disappeared from my sight as she walked past me towards the back wall where I keep all my "tools" on display. I listened to the silent clunk of metal and chains, and the occasional "hmmm" as Neave nonchalantly browsed through my selection as if she was shopping for a blender.

"Hmmm, well let's start with something simple, shall we? I'm really going to want a souvenir for this night and there's nothing that symbolizes Eric Northman more, now is there?"

Oh, dear Freya no! I stared down at my crotch, ready to say my goodbyes to a good friend. _Goodbye brother, I'll see you in a few months_. This was going to hurt like hell and I mentally prepared myself for the pain. Stay focused. I expected to hear a harsh snap, but instead a more machine-like sound reached my ears. What? It was the sound of an electric razor buzzing threateningly closer.

"Eric! Leave his hair alone you bitch!" My bonded angrily shouted at Neave. I guess she really liked my hair as much as I did. As a viking, my hair is a sign of my heritage and experience. I had no doubt that Neave knew this. She wanted to utterly humiliate me. Though I knew it would take less than a few days for it to grow back, the act itself was a unmistakably a show of dominance over me.

Rage seeped through the barrier I had placed on my side of the bond and Sookie began thrashing around in the arms of her captor. She managed to get one of her arms free and sent a quick punch to the side of the fairy's face. I was proud of her for trying, but she obviously had not been thinking what repercussions her blows would have.

"Is one little human too much for you to handle Perry?"

His grip on Sookie's arms tightened, making her gasp in pain. I could tell she was doing her best not to cry. The fairy held her wrists in one hand and held out his other hand into the air. The next second his fingers curled around a syringe with a hypodermic needle, after conjuring it. Sookie barely had any chance to notice what had happened before the fairy slammed it into her jugular and injected her with a glowing blue liquid.

All I could do was fight against the silver chains while feeling her consciousness slip away from the bond. Her eyes began to glaze over and she whispered sleepily, "Errric" before falling limply to the floor. "Oops." The fairy had stepped back and purposely let her hit the concrete with a thud. As soon as I get out of these chains, that fucker is going to get drawn and quartered... _very slowly _

He picked up his "collar" off the floor, which apparently was designed to be a camouflaged communication device. It would almost be comical that a fully grown man was talking to a piece of leather, that is, if my lover wasn't possibly suffering from a concussion at the moment.

"Yes General we have obtained the girl and taken care of the viking. What should we do with him?" Neave appeared at his side now trying to hear what was being said on the other line.

"Yes sir, ah-huh, ah-huh."

"What's he saying?" Neave was excited to know if she would be given the pleasure of torturing me or not. Both fairies were too busy trying to listen to that damn scrap of leather that they didn't hear the slight squeak of the pantry door being opened. I quickly moved my eyes up towards the open hatch and saw that the last being I'd ever call on for help was poking his head through the hole in the ceiling.

Bubba. His lazy happy expression turned to one of anger as he took in the scene down below.

It was just my luck that Bubba had no training as a strategist at all and he rushed towards the fairies, eyes glowing with hatred. Like a rabid dog he attacked Perian and latched onto his neck, shaking his head furiously. The sound of bones crunching and flesh tearing was music to my ears, but my relief was short lived when Neave picked Sookie off the floor and held a knife to her throat. I could hear a faint voice through the collar and before I could tell Bubba to destroy it, Neave shouted, "We've got a 2319 General! I need the portal opened now!"

"Bubba! Get these chains off me now!" I commanded in my loudest voice, but it was no use. He had just ingested copious amounts of fairy blood and he was more likely to fuck me in this chair than to get me out of it. Goddamn it. I would have to get myself out of these chains somehow while I still had the strength to do so. It took all my energy to tip the chair over. One side of the chains slid a little further up my arm towards my shoulder. Since only my arms had been bound, one of my hands was able to slide towards the front and push the silver up over my head. The links in the chain left their mark on my hands, that quickly started to lessen as I pulled myself off the floor.

I stared at Neave with cold hatred. Her eyes flashed fear for a second before being replaced by a cocky smirk. She held the knife closer to Sookie's jugular and took a step forward.

"Get out of my way Northman. You come one inch towards me and I'll slit her throat open. Don't try me. This is one game you can't win."

My emotions shifted quickly from rage to terror. She had all control and she knew it. To prove her point she pressed the tip of the blade to Sookie's neck and watched my expression as a small drop of blood started to lazily slide down her beautiful neck.

"What's it going to be Viking? Do you want to watch her die?"

I took a step back then and hung my head in defeat, staring at the ground and the small drop of Sookie's blood that had landed at her feet. I took another step back as my mind screamed at me to go forward. Just then I heard something that sounded like wind which carried along the delicate aroma of fey with it. Behind Neave, the air began to shimmer and as she walked backwards into what looked like mist, she started to disappear. I ran towards the sound of her laughter to find nobody there.

They were gone. That bitch had just taken off with my bonded and there was no way to get her back. She was gone. A terrible thought occurred to me and I slowly started to search the bond for her. There was nothing. I tried again, this time digging deeper to try to recover something, anything, to prove that she was still my bonded. It felt almost like what some war veterans referred to as a phantom limb. I could almost feel her, but when I reached out through the bond, my mind grasped at the dissipating mist. Bloody tears sprang forth and all at once rage and sorrow threatened to take me and I let it.

I started with the chair, turning it to splinters in my grasp. I pounded the concrete in vain. My knuckles would bleed but the cut never stayed open. I thought back to that last drop of blood from Sookie's throat and turned around to see it still serenely sweet on the floor.

I felt a presence, but instead of it being my beautiful Southern Belle, I saw a pair of ruined pumps on the ground next to me. Pam seemed like she wanted to say something, but she kept silent. I simply couldn't tear my eyes from the little droplet on the floor. She was gone.

"She is gone." Saying it didn't make it seem any more true. Sadly, it also didn't change my current reality. "She's gone and all that is left is one single drop. Nothing more." Even to myself, I sounded like a raving lunatic. The perfect little droplet was soon surrounded by another like it, and another, and another, until the blood ran together in a puddle getting larger by the second.

I looked up at Pam to find that I was not the only contributor to the puddle of blood. Her lovely, pale face was streaked with tears identical to mine. She took a hold of my hand and I pulled her down to her knees. My arms wrapped around her while sobs wracked my entire being.

My tears were interrupted by a strange sound that I realized was the sound of a man choking on blood. I turned my head swiftly to see the fey that Bubba had attacked was still alive. Rage filled my mind at first, but the pragmatist within me won out.

"Call the doctor Pam."

"What? Eric are you crazy?"

"He can still be of use to us so call the doctor and get Bubba out of here before he tries to drain the fairy any further."

I looked down at the blood-soaked fey and started to assess the damages. "You don't get to die yet fairy, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you had."

A/N: So what do y'all think? What's happened to Sookie and how is Eric going to get her home? Sorry for all the angst everybody. Again, I'm sorry this update came late. Please review to let me know what you think, for better or worse. Hit me with your best shot lovelies. Love, PIP.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know there's no reason to have made you all wait so long. My laptop screen is showing static and I've already replaced the LCD screen once. I've also gotten quite attached to my new Droid Eris and thus have not written anything in awhile. To top everything off, I'm a full time student with finals in a couple of weeks for all of my five classes. *Turns to Eric* "I'm sorry to whine Master. I'll get back to work"

Without further ado...

Her eyes were open, but she still felt like she was dreaming. She held up her hand in front of her face in wonderment as it luminously glowed a transparent silver. She was laying peacefully in a four poster bed surrounded by a sheer canopy of feather light tulle. The soft sheets caressed her skin and she was almost tempted to fall back into their warm embrace, but curiosity got the best of her and she languidly stretched and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She parted the canopy to gaze awestruck at the lavish accommodations she was surrounded by.

The room was painted a pale blue that seemed very familiar. Where had she seen that shade before? She stood puzzling for awhile then proceeded to take in the rest of the room. There was a lovely vanity table with a mirror set adjacent to a very large window with a cream colored cushion seat built into it. A crystal chandelier hung very close to the a set of French doors, through which appeared to be a grand bathroom.

She opened the doors even further to marvel at how the light caught the flecks of silver in the marble dispersed throughout the room. A large claw-foot tub sat regally towards the back. Across the way, a glass enclosed shower seemed to call to her. She felt exhausted and determined a shower would be just the thing she needed to perk her up. She turned to find a cabinet full of fluffy white bath towels and grabbed two before heading towards the shower.

She turned the handle and tested the water to find it was the perfect temperature. _I guess wherever I am has much better plumbing than... _Her musings were brought up short as she drew a blank. Quickly discarding the random thought she stripped out of her silk nightgown and jumped into the shower. The spray was the perfect pressure, not too soft, but still enough intensity to massage the tension in her back. She tilted her head back to get her hair wet and stood with her eyes closed as the water enveloped her lovingly. Each droplet seemed to stroke her in different places. First it ran down her thighs and she felt soft cool hands grasp her hips firmly. She turned around and opened her eyes to see nobody there.

That was weird. She looked around for shampoo and found a whole row of four different kinds of shampoo and conditioner bottle staring back at her. There were no labels so she opened the first bottle to the right. It was a sweet smell that reminded her of a hot summer day sitting on an old whitewashed back porch eating giant slices of... Ouch. A dull throbbing pain had started at the back of her head. This was getting ridiculous. When would she have ever sat on some rickety old porch when she was living in what appeared to be a mansion? She picked the bottle back up nevertheless and started to work her hair into a fragrant soapy lather. She saw an old woman handing her another slice of the fruit. There was a tender kindness that resided in her eyes. As she washed out her hair the smell lessened and the image faded along with it. She placed her hands on the cool marble and waited for her breathing to come back down.

The same cool hands moved from her shoulders and down her back. She stood frozen, fearful that if she moved the feeling would recede. The phantom fingers glided slowly up her stomach to cup her breasts. They moved with such accuracy and confidence, kneading and pinching her nipples until she was breathless. She kept her eyes tightly shut and gasped at a pair of phantom lips that kissed and sucked their way down her body. As the sensations all reached her center at the same time her legs gave out and she was left a wet heap of flesh on the shower floor haunted by her skillful phantom lover.

She reached up to turn off the water and pulled herself to her feet. She wrapped her her in a towel turban and pulled the other towel securely around her body. She practically ran out of the bathroom and collided into an unsuspecting maid. She stepped back to assess the damage. At least her towel hadn't fallen off in front of this stranger. That would have been embarrassing. Before she could utter a syllable, the maid curtsied and greeted her warmly.

"Good morning Miss. It's good to see you up and about. You sure had us all worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Well when you hit your head riding, of course Miss Lilah. Don't you remember?"

"Lilah?"

The maid looked at her nervously. "Oh dear, I suppose we should summon the doctor. I think you need to sit down." The maid placed Lilah on the chair that sat in front of the vanity. "Let me get you another nightgown and I'll go get the doctor."

"Thank you... um, what was your name again?"

"I'm your maidservant Amelia, I've known you since you were a baby Miss Lilah."

"Yes thank you Amelia."

"You're welcome Miss." She curtsied once more and hurried to the other side of the room and opened a door Lilah hadn't noticed before. Seconds later she was back carrying another silk nightgown, this one trimmed with intricate lace patterns. "Now you just sit right there Miss and I'll go fetch the doctor. Is there anything else you would like? Perhaps your morning tea with breakfast?"

"Yes that will be fine Amelia. Thank you." Lilah turned away still listening to the footfalls of the maid receding. She looked into the mirror to contemplate her image. She had brown eyes and soft full lips. She took her hair out of the turban to find it already dry. Wavy chestnut curls framed her face. Regarding the quality of her gown to her perfect appearance, Lilah made the educated guess that she was an aristocrat. When she stared harder at the mirror her appearance changed for a split second. She turned her head to the side and with her peripheral vision she noticed the shift again. She was about to try again when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Amelia entered followed by a short pudgy man in spectacles. Upon further inspection, Lilah noticed he was balding slightly and his person emitted a noxious odor of chemicals. His eyes were shifty taking in her entire room before regarding her. She instantly disliked him and the thought had barely crossed her mind before his form changed into a tall, handsome man with spectacles and a briefcase. His hair was dark brown and well kept and he now smelled of honeysuckle and freshly cut daisies.

"Dr. Will Compton at your service Missus."

"Missus?" Lilah's eyebrow arched and her face scrunched up in confusion. She looked at Amelia and asked what the doctor meant by her new title.

"Well, yes of course, Missus North. The marriage is so new I'm still used to your old title."

"Mrs. Lilah North?" The name sounded so foreign to her. She was married? Without warning she began sobbing. "I can't even remember I'm married?"

The doctor knelt down at her feet. "Don't worry Mrs. North. We'll find out what's wrong soon enough. Please come lay down and I'll start my examination."

She was still flustered, but once she relaxed back into the soft sheets she relaxed. The doctor began to ask her a series of simple questions to gage how much of her memory was still in tact.

"I'm sorry to say that you're suffering from a serious case of amnesia Mrs. North. I need you to stay calm though because there is good news that you and your husband can celebrate.

"What's that?" Lilah felt she was going to cry with the frustration of it all.

"I am happy to inform you that you are pregnant Mrs. North. Congratulations, you're going to be a mother."

A/N: Sorry to make another short chapter, but I didn't want to hit you with too much info at one time. It's a lot to process. Any ideas what the heck is going on? I can't wait to see what y'all thought of this chapter. Please review. I'm planning on writing the next chapter once I've gotten 10 reviews for this one. Love, PIP.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:While you're all waiting for the sadomasochism lecture in Abducted, I thought I would treat you to an update on this story. The last chapter started with Sookie waking up in another realm with memory loss. She doesn't know who she is, but he's been catching glimpses of Eric through different tactile memories. The doctor came in to tell her she's pregnant. Let's see how Eric has been coping with the sudden loss of his lover.

Eric's POV:

I stared down disdainfully at my shoes, now covered in blood splatter. I imagine my whole ensemble was ruined. Pam was most certainly going to chide me for being so messy. I just couldn't control myself. It probably didn't help that the more I cut, the more I could smell fairy blood. My inner vampire wanted nothing more than to rip this fucker limb from limb, but sensible Eric managed to convey that it wouldn't be beneficial in my quest to free Sookie.

A quest? Hell, at this point it didn't seem like anything besides a suicide mission. I couldn't feel anything through the bond so I had no way of knowing whether she was even still alive. That thought made me pause. She had been gone for three months now. I usually didn't really count days on a calendar, but I kept Sookie's word of the day calendar on the sink and reverently tore a page out every night. I saved the old pages in the drawer to my nightstand with the hope that someday she would read them.

Tonight's word was melancholy, the irony of which was not lost on me. I had been a self pitying wretch for several nights. I wouldn't drink real blood anymore, despite Pamela's pleas. Nobody could compare to my lover. I concluded that it would simply be a futile attempt to replace my sunshine with a fluorescent bulb.

I was weary both physically and emotionally. In my attempt to perk myself up I had decided to interrogate the fey named Perian a bit more rigorously than usual. Our nightly chats were a constant source of both amusement and despair. The more I made him describe the layout of their base of operations, the darker my thoughts became. Perhaps he was lying just to make me frustrated. I had pondered that at first, but every night his story remained the same. I had memorized it all and ruminated at length about any possible ways to rescue _my_ fairy.

The place they were probably keeping her was a small private mansion with no windows and only two doors with two separate keys and two separate combination entries. The property boasted a beautiful outdoor garden that surrounded it and also doubled as camouflage for a myriad of traps for every kind of supe imaginable. Well maybe not a Britlingen. I stopped in the middle of my pacing. Of course, how could I be so stupid as to have missed that possible solution. Although it might be quite costly, it may just be the only way to get Sookie back.

I turned to look at my prisoner sitting in the same chair that I had been tied up to the night Sookie was taken. I had installed iron spikes in the back of the chair to keep Perian sitting upright for long periods of time. His punishment varied depending on my mood. Some nights I would tie him to the rack and whip him. When he initially stated, "This is highly unoriginal and ineffective", I responded by spraying his back with lemon juice. He was right though. My head hasn't really been in game since Sookie left. I would have to come up with something new and fresh. Since that night, five weeks ago, I believe that I had improved drastically. I no longer received complaints from the fairy. In fact, his screams of anguish were the best compliment that I could hope for. Yet I continued to try to outdo myself each night and tonight had been no exception.

I started with the extremities and worked my way to the center to build some anticipation for my critic. I focused more on the knife than anything else. I was challenging myself to see just how far I could go without killing him. His body was a mixture of bruises, scars and scabs. I had already amputated one hand. The look of pure hatred mixed with fear that he regarded me with called attention to his eyes. He closed his eyes and hung his head, starting to sob.

"I feel you aren't giving me your full attention. But I think I have an idea for how to fix that and I don't even have to switch out my knife. Isn't that fantastic?"

He mumbled what I assumed was a yes while I loosened his restraints and pulled him off the chair. His body was as limp as a boned fish as I hauled him from one end of the room to the other. I prized my fairly diverse collection of antiques. I had bought an authentic British 13th century implement that most referred to as "the stocks". It would keep the fairy's arms and head immobilized while I carried out tonight's "feature" presentation.

As I walked towards him with the knife in my hand, he began to squirm desperately. It only served as a catalyst to my bloodlust.

"My, what big eyes you have." He started sobbing pathetically again.

"You're not going to cut out my eyeballs are you?"

"Oh, of course not. You wouldn't be able to appreciate my work as much Perian."

I pinched my fingers together around his eyelid and chuckled. "I promise you'll barely feel a thing. You probably won't even miss them."

The screaming lasted for a good half hour. "Now I could have done this a lot faster if you had stayed still. We don't want to damage your eyes now do we? That would completely negate all that I've done. Then I'd just have to rip them out of their sockets since they would be entirely useless."

He looked like he had been crying blood. I thought it was only appropriate since tonight's word had been melancholy. I smiled at my job well done and floated upward towards the trap door in my prison. "Goodnight Perian. Sleep well. I do always appreciate these little chats." I moved the heavy cover back over the door and walked back up the steps to the first floor of my dwelling.

I pulled out my cell phone and pressed "One" for Pam. She picked up before it even rang.

"I could feel your satisfaction. Have you figured out a plan Eric?" She sounded like she was asking if I had taken out the garbage, but I too could feel her own enthusiasm through the maker/child bond that we shared.

"Perhaps, Pamela. I want you to call Kentucky and see what he has to say about Britlingens. Get an estimate from him and also contact information for a powerful witch. Make that two, just in case."

"Sookie's witches might do for this I believe."

"If you still have the young witch's number, call her and ask if she or her mentor possess the ability to summon Britlingens."

"I can't believe I didn't think of this two months ago." She paused for a moment. "Do you think it will work?"

"Anything is better than sitting around doing nothing." There was a distinguishable silence on the other end. This wasn't like Pam at all. She usually said exactly what was on her mind.

"Out with it Pamela. You're thinking about something very intently and I want to know what it is."

"Master, have you eaten tonight? There have been some acceptable fangbangers at the bar tonight. Perhaps you should…"

"Absolutely not Pamela!"

"You can't survive on True Blood alone. It will severely weaken you. I know you want to be faithful to her, but if you don't eat you'll be at disadvantage. Victor is coming by next week and you have to get your shit together!"

She was absolutely right. In worrying about what Sookie would say about me feeding on another, I had forgotten my duty to the vampires in my retinue. They were looking to me to keep Victor and his posse satisfied. In all honesty, he was probably coming by to inform me of a tax hike that was necessary for the rebuilding of New Orleans. It was rumored that he was taking a large portion of those taxes for himself.

I looked down at my ensemble again and groaned. I just didn't want to go in tonight. "I'll come in tomorrow night Pam. Thank you for reminding me of my priorities. I'll see you at first dark." I closed the phone with a snap. I carefully undressed and put my soiled clothes in a garbage bag to burn in the furnace. There was no way all that blood was going to come out. I would have to make a mental note to get some more suits. I walked naked through the house to my resting place.

I showered quickly to get all the blood out of my hair. Before my hand could reach the faucet to turn the water off, I felt it; the sensation of her biting my nipple in the shower. I kept my eyes closed for fear of losing that feeling. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, usually why I took even shorter showers nowadays. My phantom lover switched nipples and the jolt went straight to my aching cock. I could smell her, hear her heart beating, feel her hands placed gently on my hips. The kisses moved lower down my body. _Look at me lover_. I opened my eyes and she was gone, leaving me wet and hard. Goddamnit. These cases of phantom blue balls were perhaps the most frustrating of all.

What the hell had happened? I, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five was resorting to masturbation when I could have any woman in the world that I wanted. The cynical voice inside me asked, _what if she never comes back?_ Just like that I was dried, dressed and in my car on my way to Fangtasia. I would no longer be a slave to my own fantasies. I would have what I needed most, a feed and a fuck, and I would enjoy it.

A/N: I know we all dream of Eric as being the perfect guy who would never cheat on Sookie and would wait and be faithful. He's not. He's a vampire who is controlled by his instincts. He is also overcome with bloodlust after hours of torture. It took a lot of control for him to not drain Perian. He's got to be the boss over everybody and everything and that includes his emotions. He's doing what he believes is good for his retinue. You can't get mad at him for that. Ok? *shields herself from the onslaught of rotten vegetables* Please let me know what you think. Will the Britlingens work? What does Victor want? How the hell is my mind that warped? Ask me in a review!

Love, PIP


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everybody. I hope you all are having a fantastic week. I've been seriously pondering whether to include this chapter. There are some parts y'all won't like because we're coming in right where we left off.

Eric's POV:

I drove at breakneck speeds to reach the bar in just under fifteen minutes. Although I had time to think this through, no amount of guilt right now was going to keep me from what I needed. Just a feed and a fuck. I kept chanting it in my head. That's all this meant. Sookie would understand. She would forgive me… if she ever found out.

Pam was surprised to see me walk through the back door not even a half hour after our conversation. "Good evening Master." She gave me a flash of her perfect white teeth before switching back to her blank mask. "Did you reconsider my…" I cut her off.

"Pamela, quit your chatting and bring in two girls. Get a third one in case the two aren't enough." She stood with her arms crossed. The quizzical look that crossed her features was almost comical. I knew she wanted to ask me what had changed my mind, but instead turned on her heels and walked out into the bar to get my meal.

She returned after a few minutes with two decent looking girls, both with a little meat on them. One was quite younger than the other, probably nineteen or so with naturally red hair. I could tell from the smell alone. She was fresh and I detected the sweet aroma of virginity about her. That thought alone was enough to make me hard. The other woman was probably in her thirties. She looked fairly good from far away, but upon closer inspection she wore far more makeup than was necessary and her hair was slightly stiff from being bleached often. The differences between the two, though stark in contrast meant that I would have the pleasures of both an experienced and inexperienced woman tonight.

I turned to the redhead to ask her, "Are you sure you want your first time to be with a vampire little girl? Human men might just be ruined for you." I coupled the question with an easy smile and she laughed and blushed.

"I actually came here for that reason. I'm not the lovey dovey type and I want my first time to be good. I'm not looking for Mr. Right, just Mr. Well Hung. I've heard from quite a few sources that you are the best."

She was certainly skilled in ego building. Very straightforward about what she expected as well. She was a realist as opposed to a romantic and I respected her for that. Pleasure was all she came for and I smirked inwardly thinking how similar our interests were. I wanted her. I wanted to mark her perfect body with my fangs. I wanted to hear her breathy moans. I didn't really process much else besides that. "Are you here alone?"

"A couple of my sorority sisters came with me."

I turned to Pam to let her know I wanted her friends to leave. She got the message and dragged the older woman out with her. That left me alone with the succulent virgin. "I'm Jessica by the way."

"You may call me Master." She raised one eyebrow up in a move that would have made Pam cheer.

"We'll see whether you deserve that title mister." Within seconds I had her ass on my desk and her panties ripped off. My fangs had descended and I could smell her fear mixed with arousal.

A single finger slid along her folds and she gasped and bucked her hips forward. "You will not cum until I allow you to. Since you seem to question my title, I will make clear to you that I am master."

I turned her around quickly, with her firm buttocks brushing against my erection. "Any questioning of my authority or shows of disrespect will lead to punishment and I assure you, you will not enjoy it." She was already panting heavily. "OK"

"OK What?" I opened my pants and ran my cock between her cheeks. Her breathing stopped and her body tensed in anticipation.

"OK… Master?"

"Good." I backed away from her and walked at human pace to sit on the leather couch. "Come here Jessica." She jumped up from the desk and walked quickly to me. Upon reaching my feet she stopped and waited for further instruction.

"You will pleasure me and then I will pleasure you. Then we will both pleasure each other. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes Master."

She got down on her knees and pulled my pants further down before taking the head of my cock in her mouth. She worked slowly at first, looking up to see my reaction. "Eyes on your work Jessica." She went back to her ministrations eagerly and increased her pace this time. When she cupped my balls in her hand, one finger gently stroked the bundle of nerves between my testicles and asshole. I came in her mouth and she sucked every bit that I gave her.

"You perhaps are not as inexperienced as you led me to believe Jessica." I titled her chin up to face me. She smiled and looked down at my erection that was coming back to life.

"Wow. You don't need much recovery time."

"Sit down on my lap facing away from me." She did as she was told, avoiding my throbbing member as she carefully placed herself on my lap. One of my arms snaked around her stomach while the other pushed her head to the side. I placed light kisses on her neck while my hand went down to her wet mound. My fingers traced the outside of her sex very delicately though she started whimpering. "Please Master." I nibbled on ear and savored the sound of her heart hammering in her chest.

My attention was caught by the mirror across the way from us. I slipped two fingers into her hot core and watched her writhe on top of me. The sight was very erotic, but that's not what had caught my attention. I had a strange feeling that we were being watched. I went back to kissing her neck while I finger fucked her and forgot about the mirror. Her walls clenched as she started to reach her climax on top of me.

While she rode my fingers to completion I noticed a faint mist in the mirror. It quickly solidified and took the form of none other than my bonded. Sookie stood in the mirror with tears in her eyes. _How could you? I thought you were mine?_ I closed and opened my eyes to verify that I wasn't going mad. The apparition disappeared a split second before the mirror broke into hundreds of pieces and fell to the ground. I was the only one who had witnessed this as the girl in my arms was riding on a golden wave of bliss.

I pulled her off my lap and dragged her out of my office before she could say a word. Slamming the door shut, I looked down at the mess on the floor. The shattered glass was devoid of her now, but I continued to look at it anyway. She was alive somewhere. I didn't dream my phantom lover this time. I summoned Pam promptly after returning to sitting in my chair. "Get me two TrueBloods and Ginger to clean up this mess."

A/N: Aww. Poor Eric can't seem to catch a break. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. You can blame Sookie and her cock-blocking. Just in case you were all wondering, here are a few authors who have recently kept me distracted: clared:Never Truly Dead, drumbjo:On Into the Unknown and Unknown Protocol, crisi:Again. You should all definitely check out their stories… After leaving me a review maybe?

Love,

PIP


End file.
